


[podfic] Signs Point To Yes

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pickup Lines, Podfic, Romance, Rumors, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"For the record, Brendon had no desire to go speed-dating at all."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Signs Point To Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signs Point to Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231195) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:32:56  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Signs%20Point%20To%20Yes_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
